The aim of this project is to identify the relative role of various mechanisms operative in the production of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, a model of autoimmune disease. The immune response to myelin basic protein is being assessed by measuring antibody and in vitro proliferative responses in various strains of mice. The relationship of the genetic background to disease expression is being extensively evaluated. The antigenic components responsible for disease production, T-cell proliferation, and reactivity with antibody are being studied. Chronic recurrent disease has been produced in mice. The pathology in affected animals is being characterized.